


The One with the Hook Up

by Anotherrosebyanothername



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benedick and Beatrice never got together, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, They're just friends, Wedding, post lolilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherrosebyanothername/pseuds/Anotherrosebyanothername
Summary: It's Peter and Balthazar's wedding! The wedding is beautiful, but Beatrice and Benedick are both feeling down, Hero is torn over two guys, and Meg and Freddie keep sneaking off to make out. Will everything go smoothly, and what will come after? Mainly a beadick fic, the other ships are just mentioned.Loosely based on the Friends episodes "The One with Ross's Wedding Part 2" and "The One after Ross Said Rachel" Do not fear! There will be absolutely no drama with the pedrazar wedding, they deserve to be happy. It's mostly the storyline for Beatrice and Benedick getting together.





	The One with the Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! If you're a Friends fan you probably remember how Chandler and Monica hooked up at a wedding, so that's the basis for the beadick in this fic. If you're not a Friends fan, you can totally still read it and have it make sense. Besides, when I say "loosely" I mean loosely. 
> 
> I do want to set up the context of the fic though: Beatrice and Benedick never got together, but they are friends. Peter and Balth are together (obviously), Hero and John are friends, and have been for a while now, and Freddie and Meg haven't seen each other in years.

They were all in London for Peter and Balthazar's wedding. After five years of dating after University, and six months of being engaged, they were finally getting married. In London! Everyone was over the moon. Beatrice was heading up the wedding preparations team, and had been working overtime to ensure that everything was perfect. Peter and Balth deserved it. Ben had been an incredible help as well; becoming surprisingly enthusiastic about everything from food to flowers. They had taken on the wedding challenge together, and it turned out splendidly. They had arranged everything from the color of ties to the type of champaign. The wedding cake tasting had been everyone's favorite experience, and they decided not to be silly about "bridesmaids" or "groomsmen" but simply evenly divided their friends, because it really didn't matter, they were all friends of Peter and Balth. The traditional stag party was thrown out the window, and instead the whole group went out on the town for a night in London. But now it was finally the rehearsal dinner, and there was nothing left to plan. They just had to complete their duties as best friends to the grooms, and enjoy themselves.

John and Benedick prepared best man speeches for tonight as well, just to get the nerves out. They offered for Beatrice to do one, but she insisted that wedding planner was enough of a title for her. John stood first, and recited a truly eloquent speech. Everyone politely clapped for him, and Hero had a big smile on her face from where she sat next to him. Then it was Ben's turn. Benedick thought his speech was clever; the right amount of heartfelt and funny. That is, he thought so up until the point where he gave his speech and no one laughed. Sure, everyone did their polite golf clap, but he knew that they really didn't like it. He was skulking in the corner when Beatrice cautiously approached him, "Are you okay?"

He let out a bitter laugh, "not particularly. No one thought my speech was funny."

"I thought it was funny."

"Then why weren't you laughing?"

"Well, I didn't want to look stupid."

"Oh, thanks."

"Hey," she sat down next to him, "it was really, really, great. You have gone above and beyond with this wedding, and your speech was no exception. Pedro and Balth are so lucky to have you as a friend. You're amazing, and very funny. And if all those boring old relatives can't see that, then that's their problem."

He smiled at her, "thanks Beatrice. I really appreciate that. It's just so hard, y'know? I mean, my anxiety has gotten so much better, but it's still really hard to stand up in front of a hundred people, and expect them to laugh and appreciate you, and they don't. I'm the funny guy, the one that makes people laugh."

"And you do make people laugh. But you're not only the funny guy. You're the hard-working guy, the caring guy, the one that would do anything for his friends."

"Wow...thanks."

"You don't have to thank me, I'm only pointing out the obvious. Would you like some wine?" She asked, standing up.

"I'd love some."

"Stay here." She came back a minute later holding two wine glasses, one already half empty.

"Y'know," he said, "I think Meg and Freddie have really connected this weekend."

"As in..." Beatrice prompted.

"Their lips connected. I caught them making out earlier."

"Yup. Sounds accurate."

They shared a comfortable silence as they observed all the goings-on around the room. Balth was being completely doted on by his parents, and John and Peter were having a nice brotherly moment. Hero and Leo were talking together, and everyone seemed happy. They were sitting like that when a man they didn't recognize came up to them. "You have done a magnificent job with the wedding. Peter really is a spectacular young man for Balthazar." Ah, a relative of Balth's then.

"Thank you so much! Yeah, we like him a lot," Beatrice replied, touched that someone noticed her party planning skills.

"You must be very proud of him Mrs. Donaldson," and then the man disappeared before Beatrice could get a word in edgewise. Not that she could have, she was speechless. 

"Beatrice, hey, Bea." But she wasn't paying attention. She was just so offended. She'd been told that she was like an old woman before, strict and meticulous, but this man thought she was actually old enough to be Pedro's mother! Finally, Ben took her empty wine glass from her, "I'm going to get you some more."

A few moments later he returned, whiskey in hand. "This isn't wine," is all she could get out.

"Thought you could use something stronger."

She smiled up at him, "thanks."

"Look," he said, sitting next to her, "that guy is dumb. We should get to enjoy all of our hard work. We should be able to sit here and say, 'wow, Pedro and Balth are being so sickeningly sweet right now, but we love them so much it doesn't matter,' and notice how cozy Hero and John are being right now, and observe that neither Fred or Meg has been seen for the last half hour."

"Just the thing I need to cheer me up, observing the fact that all of my friends have love-lives except for me."

"Hey, that's not fair. You should be happy for them."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry. Just a little bitter right now I guess."

"Besides, what happened to your whole, 'I don't need a boyfriend' thing?"

"Nothing happened to it. I don't NEED a boyfriend, I've just realized during this whole wedding process that...well...it might be nice to have one."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you have guys falling all over you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, I don't know, but you're smart as hell, and seriously gorgeous. I imagine all kinds of guys would love to go out with you."

"You really think that? That I'm gorgeous?"

Benedick suddenly realized he might have said too much. "I mean, yeah, sure."

When he first said it, she was woozy, but now, Bea didn't know what to make of it. "I think I need another drink."

"Okay, let's go get you another drink, then I'll walk you back to your room, okay?"

"Okay."

They stopped at the bar to get Beatrice her drink, and Benedick was being a perfect gentleman and walking her back to her room. Thankfully, the party was in the hotel they were staying in, so that all it took to get her back was a trip in the elevator. However, Hero stopped them before they could even leave the room.

"Hey Beatrice, can I talk to you? I really need some advice."

"Hero, if you don't mind, I was just taking Bea back to her room. She's a little tired, it's been a long day."

"No, no, Ben, it's fine, she just needs to be quick."

"Okay, um, it's just that, I'm having some boy troubles. John and I have been getting along so well, but then Claud came up and said something and I really think..." she trailed off, remembering that Ben was there. "Ben, would it be okay if I walked her up to her room instead?"

"Oh, uh, sure. I mean, of course! Go, just make sure she gets back safely."

The cousins set off, and with nothing else to do, Benedick decided he might as well just head back to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day after all.

\----------

Once they were back in the room, Beatrice sat down on the bed. "Okay Hero, what do you need?"

"So I thought I had been having a good time with John. I mean, we've been friends for a while now, we regularly get together and get coffee. But then tonight...I saw Claud. And I thought I would just say a nice 'hi' but then he said...he said, 'I'm sorry I let you go.' What does that even mean? Does he still like me? But that was so long ago, and he was a jerk, but the fact that I'm so freaked out about this must mean that I still have feelings for him too, right? But things are going so well with John, I think I might really, really like him, and I don't want to mess that up. I just--"

"Hero, calm down. Take a deep breath. I think you know what you really want. Worrying about Claudio is silly. That was a long time ago, and you have something really good going for you right now. If it really helps you, I think you should sleep on it. If you still need help, talk to me tomorrow morning. I can't be much help right now though, because I'm pretty tired."

"Okay. Thank you. Goodnight Bea."

"Goodnight Hero."

Bea felt kind of bad. She had just totally lied to get Hero out of her room. She's not really that tired. She just really wants to see Ben again. She looked in the mirror; she was a bit disgruntled, but not too bad. She redid her hair, and touched up her makeup. Then she headed off the Benedick's room. She felt nervous, but she didn't really know why. She really just wanted someone to spend some time with, and he just seemed like the most obvious option. She took the elevator up a level to the guy's rooms, and hesitated before knocked on door 652. God, she had totally forgotten that Ben was sharing a room with Freddie. She hoped that Fred wasn’t there. When the door opened, Ben was standing there in Doctor Who pajamas.

She smiled, "nice pjs."

"Well I didn't really expect company after," he checked his watch, "...nine fifteen."

She laughed good-naturedly, "that's okay. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure."

She tentatively walked into the room, looking around. Thankfully, Fred was nowhere to be found. It looked like every other room in the hotel, but it felt different. Because he was here.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked. Not that Ben didn't like Bea's company, but it was a little weird for her to frequent his hotel room.

"I guess I'm just a little depressed."

"Hey, you're not still thinking about what that guy said earlier, are you? Because that was ridiculous. I mean, you were the most beautiful woman in the room tonight."

Beatrice was a bit taken aback by that. "Really?"

"Well, sure. I mean, you're the most beautiful woman in most rooms--"

And before Bea could think about what she was doing, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. His lips were soft, and he tasted like whiskey and chocolate cake. And then Ben was kissing her back, and it was wonderful. She parted her lips and began to press up against him, but he pulled back. "Wait, what are we doing?" He asked a bit frantically. "You and I are making out."

"Well, we're not anymore."

"Yeah, but...US...making out..."

"Yes, that is what just happened, did it leave you speechless?"

And evidently it did, because his response was kissing her again. Her hands moved to his chest, and she started to unbutton his shirt, but he stopped her again.

"Exactly how drunk are you?"

Bea thought about that, "drunk enough that I know I want to do this, but not drunk enough that you should feel like you're taking advantage."

"Good enough for me," and his lips were on hers again. Her hands moved up to tug at his hair, and he responded by releasing a moan from the back of his throat. They started to move to the bed, and were clumsily removing clothes when they fully pulled apart again. 

"You're sure you want to do this?" Ben asked, "because if you're not, we can stop right now, and forget this ever--" she cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes, I'm sure," she smiled at him, and then something dawned on her, "we're gonna see each other naked."

"Yes," he said seductively, "we are. That's kind of part of having sex."

"I think it's safe to say our friendship will be effectively ruined after this."

"Eh, we weren't that close anyway."

\----------

Benedick woke up the next morning to Pedro barging into his room, "I'm getting married! I'm getting married, TODAY!"

"Yeah, you are buddy!" And thankfully, Pedro ran right back out of the room. Then he felt movement next to him, and Beatrice's head popped out from under the covers.

"Do you think he noticed I was here?" 

"Nah, you're good."

"Thank God, I don't want that rumor going around today."

"Excuse me?" He asked with mock offense.

"Call me selfish, but I just don't want anything ruining Peter and Balthazar's special day."

"Yeah, me neither."

“I’ll see you tonight though, right?”

“Your room or my room?”

\----------

The wedding went off without a hitch. Peter and Balthazar promised to love each other for the rest of their lives, their smiles outshining those of anyone else in the room. Everyone cheered at the end of the ceremony when they kissed and made their way back down the aisle. 

The reception was beautiful as well. Balthazar sang Peter a new song, and Peter looked at him with so much love and adoration, you could tell that there was no place he would rather be. Beatrice was at the buffet table getting food when Benedick came up beside her, and started piling food onto his plate as well. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he began, “I know we had plans to meet up tonight, but I’m worried about what this might do to our friendship. Not that I didn’t enjoy it. Having sex with you.”

“I’ve been thinking the same thing, even though, I enjoyed it too. I just can’t believe we let this happen.”

“Seven times!”

“I blame London.”

“Exactly!” Ben exclaimed. “We were in a foreign, romantic, country. And when we get back to New Zealand, we won’t do it again.” He paused before asking, “since we’re still in London, I don’t see anything wrong with doing it again while we’re still here, right?”

“I don’t see any harm, since we are still in London. And you know, we’re in the hotel, we can always just sneak off to our rooms at any point,” she said with a side look up at him.

“Let’s meet in your room in ten?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

And then Ben disappeared. Just as Beatrice was turning to go, Hero intercepted her.

“Bea, I’ve been thinking about what you said last night, and I think you’re right. It’s ridiculous for me to go after Claud now. I have this great thing going with John, and I think I should even take the next step. I’ll ask him to go out with me tonight. What do you think? Is it a good idea?”

“Uh, yeah. I mean, yes! It’s a great idea. Go for it!” She said, actively trying to dodge around her cousin.

“Really? You think so? Oh my God, thank you so much Bea.”

“Yeah, uh, you’re welcome.”

Just when she finally managed to break free of Hero, Ben was back in the room. 

“What? What happened?”

“Well, I went up to your room but the housekeeping lady was in there. I figure we can both go up to my room, but I wanted to let you know.”

“Great. Let’s just go up there right now.”

They scurried together to the elevator, and rushed into Benedick’s room. 

“Wow,” Ben started, “you look so gorgeous today…”

“There’s no time for that,” Bea growled, and began forcefully taking his jacket off, when a knock interrupted at the door. 

“Ben!” Came the person on the other side of the door. Fred. “Can I have the room? I have a girl out here.”

“Well, I have a girl in here!” Ben sputtered back.

“No you don’t, I just saw you go in there with Beatrice. C’mon, which of us is gonna get laid?”

“Apparently you are!” he exclaimed, giving Beatrice a look. She grabbed her purse and they huffed out of the room, Fred dragging Meg in.

“See! I knew there was a reason not to be happy for them, they’re ruining our fun!”

“Hey, I’m sure we can find somewhere else to go.”

“I draw the line at the bathroom. We are not having sex in a hotel public bathroom or a pool locker room.”

“So what you’re saying is that we need a private bathroom with a bath tub?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe they’re done cleaning in your room by now. And at the very least we can make out in the elevator.”

“Yay. A whole ten second make out session.”

\----------

It turns out they were done cleaning in Bea’s room, but that didn’t mean they were getting any privacy. When they got to the room, Pedro was waiting outside the door. 

“Pedro, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be downstairs, enjoying the party with your new husband?”

“Yes, I should be, but I just wanted to make sure that the surprise for tonight was all set.”

“Pedro,” Bea assured him, “everything is fine. I have been meticulous.” 

Balth knew that they were starting their honeymoon by going to New York. What he did not know was that before they left, they were going to a Fife and the Drums concert.

“Did you get a cab?”

“...No.”

“We have to find a cab service.”

“Great, I’ll do that for you, and you can just go back to the party--”

“No! I want to make sure this night is perfect, and you forgot once before, I don’t want you to forget again. I’ll stay here with you to make sure that everything is set for the night.”

\----------

They didn’t leave until five, when there was more official ceremony stuff, and Ben and Bea were both preoccupied for the rest of the night. They only caught each other for a minute during the clean up.

“It’s eleven pm, and we have a six am. Flight,” bemoaned Ben. 

“I’m completely wiped out. Even if we had time to have sex, which we don’t, I still have to pack, I’m way too exhausted. And since we’re going back to Auckland tomorrow…”

“It’s more special this way, that we only got to have one night together.”

“Yeah, but, I kind of wish we could do it again.”

Ben hesitated for a moment before proclaiming, “Screw it. We’ll go back to your room. Who cares if we’re sleep-deprived tomorrow? We have a sixteen hour flight”

But when they stumbled into Bea’s room, Ben fumbling to flip on the light, they found that the light was already on, and Hero was sitting on the bed.

“Bea! Thank God you’re back, I want to tell you all about my date.”

Ben knew that there was no way of getting out of this, so he politely excused himself, “I’m glad I was able to walk you to your room. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Bea.”

Bea let out a sigh, “Goodnight Ben.”

\----------

Twenty hours later, they were back in Auckland and exhausted. There was a chase through the airport for the connecting flight, it took Ben fifteen minutes to find his car in the airport parking lot, and the elevator in Bea’s apartment had broken in the last week, which meant they had to haul her luggage up four flights of stairs.

“Thanks for the ride and the luggage service, Ben. And, y’know, for the rest of the weekend.”

“I know, my wedding skills are exceptional.”

“That’s not what I was talking about.”

“Well, my skills in bed are quite exceptional as well.” 

They stood there in silence looking at each other for a moment. Ben went in for a hug, and they stood there like that for a minute, his arms strong and protective around her, Beatrice burying her face in his chest, taking in his scent. Finally, they pulled apart, each a bit flustered until Ben offered up something to say, “It sure is good we had that ‘not in London’ rule, right?”

“Right. So I guess I’ll see you later then?”

“Yep. See you around, Bea.” And Beatrice watched as he exited, closing the door behind him.

That was it then. Next time she saw Ben, they would be just friends. They’d probably catch up over coffee every six months when they run into each other in town. And they would never speak of their one night together again. That is until, two minutes later, when her door flew open and she whipped around to find Ben standing in her entry.

“I’m still on London time, does that count?”

“It sure counts for me!” And she closed the gap between them until there was no space left to fill.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic! Please feel free to comment with your thoughts, it would really mean a lot. I'm just getting in to writing fanfic, because I only just now made an account, but hopefully there is more to come!


End file.
